Another Untold Story
by gotToluvAnime
Summary: After 'The Untold Story', surprisingly there's still a lot more stories unheard. My senseless observation on relationship and probably on everything. Complete and utter nonsense. You've been warned. AU


**AU**

**R&R**

**You've read "The Untold Story", now there's some more untold stories you've never imagined reading. Lol.**

**My sensless observations on everything around me.**

**Complete and utter nonsense. You've been warned.**

**Would be very happy to know that some of the people reading this had some experiences like this. lol**

* * *

**Another Untold Story**

* * *

**Story 6: Movies with the Elders**

_Watching movies should be pleasing, relaxing, and enjoyable. But watching movies with the elders, somehow it tends to become what it shouldn't be: vexing, troublesome and upsetting._

_Why?_

-x0x-

The whole family, consisting of three, gathered around the living room with the inclusion of two of the most carefree and shameless people this family had known in their entire life. Mai and Yui sat comfortably on the carpeted floor with their arms wrapped around a huge pillow, while Haruka and Michiru sat on the sofa with the Hotaru sitting in between them.

Yui munched on the newly popped microwave popcorn as soon as Haruka pressed the play button.

Among the five people watching, it was youngest of them who enjoying the movie the most… well that is until words started filling the quiet living room.

"That is so not going to happen in real life!" Mai snorted as she dug through the bowl filled popcorn.

"I know! Like that is possible!" Yui supported.

By this time, the recently turned twelve year old kid began to grimace at the slowly growing noise.

"Just keep it down. Hotaru is watching." Haruka hushed to which Hotaru had smiling.

"Well S-O-R-R-Y." Mai sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes as she munched on another handful of popcorn. "I just think that it was impossible." She muttered afterwards.

They were silent again, one that Hotaru was thankful for. As soon as she was beginning to enjoy the quiet atmosphere, voices began to fill the room yet again.

"And the old car out ran the new ones." Haruka sighed

"Talk about predictable." Yui voiced sarcastically out to which the blonde had nodding to.

"I can't focus much on the story line though, so I can't say." Michiru replied.

"That's because of the bad acting." Mai commented.

"That girl can't really act."

"And that guy's looks too old to be her partner."

"You got that right! What is he? Forty five?"

"It feels like were watching a really illegal film."

"Like pedophile themed film."

Then a loud explosion overpowered their voices. Their attention instantly went to the movie.

"What happened?" the four gasped loudly.

"The car just exploded!" Yui muttered as his finger pointed on the screen

"Is the girl dead?" Haruka asked, turning to her child's direction

"Hotaru, what happened?" Mai asked, kneeling from the floor as she looked at Hotaru

"Is she going to die?" Michiru followed right after.

"How did that happened, Hota-chan?" Yui questioned, looking back and forth at Hotaru and form the TV.

"Who did that?" All four voiced out loud.

Hotaru sighed deeply as she rolled her eyes in irritation.

-x0x-

_I think it's pretty clear just why._

* * *

**Story 7: Inequality**

_Don't you feel that sometimes your partner has been using you? _

_No?_

_Don't you just get that feeling that sometimes in the relationship there's this instance where inequality is very much exercised?_

_Still no?_

_Maybe you should better think twice._

-x0x-

_(Week 1, Day 1)_

_-Michiru-_

"Ruka, why don't we watch a movie together?" Michiru asked from the kitchen.

Haruka stopped from tickling Hotaru and replied, "What movie?"

"Fifty first date."

And even though Haruka's not a fan of chick flicks, she would still accompany her lover.

She sighed and happily replied back "I love to."

_(Week 1, Day 4)_

_-Haruka-_

"Michi, want to watch a movie with me?" Haruka asked as she plopped on the couch and cuddled next to her lover.

Michiru moved closer, feeling her lover's warmth and asked, "What movie?"

"The fast and the furious." Haruka happily replied.

And even though Michiru not a fan of action movies, she would still accompany her lover…

She smiled as she looked up to her lover, "I don't want to."

That is, if she likes the movie.

_(Week 3, Day 2)_

_-Michiru-_

"These comforters feels really great." Michiru commented, rubbing her hand through it. "Do you think we need them?"

Haruka, who was holding four shopping bags on both hands, sighed grudgingly. "It's 200 bucks, Michiru. And we don't need any comforters."

"Our guests will need comforters."

"You bought enough before. They are still stuck on one of our closet. You'll just be wasting money if you buy another."

And no matter what rational explanation Haruka gives, Michiru still bought the comforter. And as Haruka said, she kept it inside their closet like any other unused comforters she bought from before.

_(Week 3, Day 5)_

_-Haruka-_

"This mini stereo looks nice." Haruka said, running her hand through the component. "And it's only half the price."

"400 bucks?!" Michiru snorted as she looked at the tag. "We don't need that."

"We could use a new one. And if we buy this, we could actually use this" Haruka replied, emphasizing the word 'use'

"We don't need that. The old one is still working. And it's 400 bucks. If we buy that, we'll just be wasting our money." Michiru argued.

Haruka rolled her eyes as she sighed _'Yeah. For someone who bought a comforter for 200 bucks, you talk pretty concerned about wasting money.'_

_(Week 6, Day 4)_

_-Michiru-_

"Ruka." Michiru sweetly called out. She leaned her head and kissed Haruka's ears then down to her neck.

Haruka, who was still busy from finishing her paper, moaned softly as she replied, "Not now. I'm really busy. This is due tomorrow."

"Come on." Her lover whispered. "Please."

"Michi-…" Haruka tried to protest but when she felt her lover's hands exploring her body, she quickly gave in.

Haruka stood up and pushed Michiru down on the bed. "If I fail, it's all your fault."

Michiru giggled then winked, "Then punish me all you want."

_(Week 6, Day 7) _

_-Haruka-_

"Michi." Haruka whispered through her lover's ear.

"Not now. I'm doing something." Michiru simply replied as she continued typing on her computer.

Haruka smiled and instead of acking out, she turned her lover around and pulled her closer. "Why don't you do me instead?"

Michiru looked at her lover apathetically before pushing herself out of her hold. She sat back on the chair and continued what she was doing before, "I'm busy."

"Come on." Haruka leaned closer. "Please."

Michiru stopped and looked over her shoulder. "If I fail, you'll have to spend the rest of your life sleeping in the sofa." She glared.

Haruka laughed nervously as she walked out of the room.

-x0x-

_Now, do you see where I'm coming from?_

* * *

**Story 8: Why Am I Here Again?**

_I tend to ask this question a lot to myself._

-x0x-

Haruka's POV

Tomorrow is the due date for my report. I settled inside my room and locked it for any disturbances. I placed a clear paper on my desk, grabbed color pens and dug through my bag for the ruler. Unfortunately though, I wasn't able to find any ruler inside. It took me a couple of seconds before remembering where I last placed it: in the living room.

I got up from the chair and stepped out of the room.

As I walked downstairs, I saw Yui on the phone happily conversing to someone. I walked passed him silently but he called me out instead.

"Hey Haruka! How many chambers does the heart have?" Yui asked.

"I think there are four."

"Thanks." He smiled and continued talking on the phone.

I turned around and started walking once again. I passed by the kitchen and saw Mai shamelessly looking through our cabinets for food. I tried to ignore her and continue walking but she called me out instead.

"Haruka."

"Yes?"

"You are out of Doritos already."

"Yeah."

"Is there anything I can eat?"

"Michiru hides her chocolates behind those cans."

"Thanks." She beamed at me.

I'm off to walking once more.. that is until I bumped into my lover a few centimeters I way from where I last stood.

"Ruka!" Her angry voice echoed through out my ears.

I looked down and saw her glaring at me "Michi."

"Why did you tell that to Mai?"

"She was asking."

"I was saving that chocolate!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

She groaned. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you with that."

"Sorry."

"You're hopeless!" she grunted as she stormed out of my sight and into the kitchen

"Mai that's my chocolates!" I heard Mcihiru shouting.

"Not anymore." then Mai laughing.

I sighed and continued walking.

I stopped immediately when I felt a soft pull from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Hotaru staring up at me.

"What is it hime-chan?"

"Papa, pee pee."

I smiled and held her hand. We walked to the bathroom. I lifted her up and placed her gently on the toilet seat. After a few seconds, Hotaru was done peeing. I placed her down on the floor and she quickly pulled her panties up. She hopped her way out of the bathroom while I continued walking towards the living room.

Once there, I walked towards the center and looked around. It took me a couple of seconds before I asked myself, "Why am I here again?"

--x0x--

_Don't you?_

* * *

**Yes. Completely Senselss. I did tell you. lol**

**Definitely would keep writing senseless fic over and over again. I enjoy writing them. I just hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing The Untold Story!**

**Would love to hear what you guys have to say. XD**


End file.
